The Blood of the Dragon
by bnfem
Summary: Following Daenerys Targaryen's defeat of the white walkers, Stannis and Daenerys go through a process to decide who will sit on the Iron Throne.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is after _A Dance with Dragons_, like way after and in my own au. It loosely uses ASOIAF/GOT and completely uses my obsession with my crackship Stannerys. I also just disregard Aegon Targaryen's existence and Jon Snow as well. This is me disregarding reality, and living in my dreams. Also it might be confusing-I change POVs throughout.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen, walked through the hollow and empty hall to the iron throne. She had expected more. As she walked, the dragons skulls from the Targaryen reign seemed to stare her down through their empty eye sockets. _A dragon can be killed_. She knew that quite well. Two of her dragons had been slayed on the way down from the North, only Drogon remained—as if her first husband had stood beside her. She smiled thinking of him. _Moon of my life, you didn't even need to cross on wooden horses to be with me. You live within my dragons, like you live within me._ Water did scare the Dothraki so much. She had seen Khal Drogo rip out a man's throat, but the Narrow Sea, he could not go near. It didn't matter now, of course. He had been dead long ago.

She made her way to the Iron Throne for the first time. Many found it intimidating—a throne made of swords, but Dany found it most uncomfortable. It was supposed to be a symbol of how hard it was to rule; apparently everyone was supposed to stab you in the back. Dany knew what it was to rule. She had failed in the Free Cities, but now she had saved the seven kingdoms of Westeros from White Walkers—a species of undead that could only be stopped by fire. She rode in Westeros with her three dragons, ready to set ablaze. She knew that she would be killed if she did not make connections. She had met Stannis Baratheon. At first, she looked at him with distaste. It was his brother Robert, who had stolen her rightful throne and murdered her entire family; he also put a price on her head and would have killed her without a second thought. He was in such a sorry state. Stannis was a man of average stature—he certainly wasn't intimidating. He had short dark hair that was starting to grow grey and eyes that looked hard but trusting at the same time. Although he had most of the North, he did not have enough manpower to defeat the Lannisters in battle. After his wife died, the legend is that he was afraid of losing another close to him than any woman. He couldn't suffer another defeat. Although he had no love for the Targaryens, he had met with Dany after the victory.

"Your brother killed my entire family, and you helped him win the throne. What makes you think I would forgive you?"

"I did my duty to my brother. You might see it as wrong, but it was expected of me."

"I respect duty, ser. Duty hasn't done anything for you in a while. You need me."

"I know, and you need me."

A silence filled the room.

"The throne is mine," he said, "I won't back down from that."

"Ser, you don't expect me to back down that easily. Do you? I will rule the seven kingdoms in my own way."

"I do not, Targaryens, stupid as they are, do have a certain temper and a ridiculous amount of pride."

"You give me your dragons. I give you the support of the North and all my people. We will walk into the Throne room together. One of us will take the Throne rightfully. I promise you that."

Daenerys nodded.

It was only after they had arrived and took King's Landing, killing all the Lannisters they could find that one close to Stannis tried to take the throne for him. Melisandre. She was a witch they all said. Some believed she had a spell on Stannis, but that wasn't true. She only stood so close to Stannis because she believed he was the king R'hllor had promised. Dany had been sleeping when Melisandre came in with a plan to kill her with dark magic. She faked sleep until the last moment and grabbed her by the wrists. "You do not dare to harm me," she said gritting her teeth.

"I do dare, you are nothing without your dragons." _I have never been nothing. She repeated the phrase that she learned the meaning of when Drogo had killed her brother with a molten crown. They would not dare to take the crown from her, not like this. _

"I am my dragons," she said quickly, and called the one that remained to her.

Before she was aware, a woman entered the room that she had seen in the background but never heard. She was one of Stannis' s captives no doubt. She was a larger woman, but not fat. She had a figure that was commanding, like a man. Her broad face was unflatteringly highlighted by thin, almost gray hair. She walked slowly over to Melisandre and stabbed her in the back. Blood seeped out of her slowly, "R'hllor," were the last words that she called. A smile held on her lips. She had finally met her maker, if she hadn't pleased him by making Stannis king.

Daenerys sat up in her bed from quiet shock. She breathed in excited gasps before she uttered any words.

"Don't bother, my lady," said the woman that had just saved her life.

"That was no small feat," she said, "who are you?"

"I'm Asha Greyjoy—of the Iron Islands. I'm a captive of Lord Stannis."

"Well thank you for saving my life. Do you know if she acted alone?"

The young girl chuckled, "Oh most likely. She has been following Stannis for nearly ten years now and it all has come to nothing. She believed he was the chosen one. That he was meant to rule the seven kingdoms—that he would defeat the white walkers. As you see, you did."

"I see. Please be the members of my Queensguard. It is the least I can do."

Asha scoffed loudly, "That's the problem with all of you, not raised on Pyke. I am a queen in my own right, why would I serve you?"

Daenerys, though she was near twenty, still thought very childlike, "Of course, I'm apologize. I didn't mean to insult your name."

Asha laughed uncontrollably. Daenerys glowed with embarrassment. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just that I didn't believe that you didn't know anything about Westeros. My uncles fight for the throne that should be mine. Do you really think I would be here if I had a throne waiting for me? Do you know the motto of House Greyjoy?"

Dany shook her head. She barely remembered her own.

"We do not sow. I would be breaking the motto of my house."

"I see."

"However I don't want to be a prisoner anymore of Lord Stannis. I don't want to go back to my husband, where I am used as a pawn. I will come to love you and will protect you. Give me freedom, and I am yours."

"I will talk to Lord Stannis tomorrow, you are free to serve me if you wish and you are free to leave when you want."

Asha smiled._ If father could see her now, he would drown her in the salty seas that ran through her being. What had Euron or Victarion given her? Nothing. She would rather sow, fight, than lay for the rest of her life with her legs spread. Oh mother, you have not died in your vein, your daughter will come home and take the throne of the sea. It will just take some time._

* * *

Stannis stared at the Iron Throne. How long had he dreamed of taking his rightful throne and he still wanted it. Daenerys could forget it, but she could also kill him and all his people with a call to her dragons. _Dracarys_, she always said. She had saved him and all his people; he owed her something, it was his duty. He knew that. He stepped away from the throne slowly.

"Daenerys," he said as he heard the door make a sound.

"Ser," she said flatly.

"Shall we sit?"

"I don't think we can both fit on the Iron Throne."

_Child, he thought_. He sometimes forgot how young she was. "No, my lady. Shall we go to the gardens?"

Daenerys nodded her head and followed him. The gardens were beautiful. Inside Dany got the feeling that it was all about politcal back-stabbing, but here it felt free. The green was fresher than anything she had ever seen. Flowers grew freely, mostly pink. "I can not have a daughter," Dany said throwing a pink flower on the ground. Stannis was too hard to say anything to that.

"You have a daughter, ser?"

"Yes, Shireen."

"My line will die with me."

A young girl hidden behind a group of bushes peeked out. "Is this your daughter?" Dany had heard from Asha that she had stone on one side of her face. She was a slight and a small girl, looking more like a peasant girl than a king's daughter. She had thin dark hair, but had a more pleasing countenance than her father.

"Shireen, where is Patchface?" He had caught sight of her.

"He...I just wanted to see the dragon queen. She is as beautiful as the stories say." Daenerys smiled. She was always pleased by children, perhaps because she knew she could never enjoy one as her own. "You must be Shireen, you are pretty as well." Shireen tried to hide her face, it was a nervous habit. Daenerys came close to her. Although she was a teenager, she still acted as a child. It was something that she had done before she had married. She had lived in exile for the first fourteen years of her life, alone with her brother Varys; he was a controlling personality, he ruled her completely with a rough hand. "Don't hide that from me," she said sweetly.

"Shireen, go on then." Stannis didn't have time for this. He wanted to sit on the Iron Throne now.

"She is a lovely girl," Dany said.

"As is your dragon."

"I want to rule. I always thought it was weird that there wasn't two. Being married to a king is no easy task. Why must she sit beside him on a plain chair?"

"Are you suggesting that we marry?"

"I am. I know the story of your first wife. You did not love her and you did not treat her kindly."

"It seems odd that you would agree to a union."

"I have wanted love and a home, forever."

"I can give you one, but not the other."

"I realize that but we both need each other. I can give you the Throne, but I will make another one."

"Done. Y'know your throne won't be respected?"

"Maybe not right away. Like me, they will see it as weak. But I've turned from a sheep to a dragon, and nobody dares call me weak now."

Stannis nodded. "Do what you will."

* * *

Shireen sat on her father's lap. "Daddy, isn't this uncomfortable?"

"Ruling isn't supposed to comfortable. You will learn that one day."

"Where has the dragon queen gone? She didn't leave did she?"

"No we are to be wed, my dear."

Shireen jumped on his lap. "You are?! My mother is going to be the dragon queen!"

"Yes, my love, but don't get your hopes up. She won't love you."

"She will, father. She may not love you, but she will love me. Everyone will.

* * *

Daenerys sat on the floor of the throne room. The throne was not hers; she didn't want it. It represented the usurper: though she could marry his brother, she could never forgive him. A small tapping of feet pulled Dany from her thoughts. "Shireen," Dany said softly as she hugged her from behind.

"Hello mother." Shireen smiled widely.

"Daddy says you are to make your own throne. I thought you wanted the other one."

"I thought I did, it represents everything that I hate. Everything I already know."

A pause followed before Dany spoke again. "Shireen, do you want to be queen after your father?"

"I don't know. I know that I will be and when I am, they will love me."

Dany smiled at her. She thought of how odd it was that this girl was more sure of what she wanted than she was. She had been queen, but did she want this? Was this her dream, or the dream of her family, the Targaryens? She always knew that she had to take the throne back, but was it for herself or because it was put onto her? She wasn't sure.

* * *

She stayed in her chambers. She had dismissed Asha for the night; she felt the safest she had ever been in her life. She pulled out her trunk from her belongings. She had not touched it for a long time. She was looking for the skin of her children, Rhaegel and Viserion. They had let her keep that much of her dragons at least. She pulled it out. Oh god, how it smelled. It was tough, almost rubbery but more coarse. She ran her fingers, feeling the scales. Although they were severely charcoaled, she could feel them. She missed them so much. She thought back to the night that they were executed. They had killed a few men with their fire, when they are panicked as there life source went out of them. Dany remembered the aching that went through her stomach, as if she felt it in her womb. She vomited for days after, a part of her had been killed. _This will be my throne_. The dragon heads that decorated the throne room would be carved out and cover in her dragons' skins. She did not need a throne of swords, she had already learned the lesson it was supposed to teach. She knew the Targaryens would die with her, but the throne would always remain beside the other. _A dragon cannot be killed. _The voices in her head fell silent, she felt the scales under her pale skin. _I cannot be killed._


	2. A Cowering Dragon

Dany dreamt of her dragons that night; the night they were slaughtered She was called away, Ser Barristan walked her back to her chambers at the Wall. "It is so cold," she remembered telling him.

"It is," he replied.

* * *

She began freezing, shaking uncontrollably. The air was chill on the night that she arrived, wind and snow blew and clouded most of her vision. Her dragon blew fire that heated up the surroundings. Then, and only then, did she see the creatures: ice blue eyes – a horde of them marching, corpses of men littered the ground. She watched as her dragons burned these creatures alive. From above, she saw a tired man with dark eyes. She could barely make him out; he looked like a shadow. A small glint of light came into his eyes. He watched as the dragon's fire burned all of them, more with relief than anything else.

It was only when Daenerys was sure that there was no more of these creatures that she dismounted off of Drogon. The man descended the steps and came to meet her.

"Daenerys of House Targaryen, I expect," was all he said.

She studied him for a few minutes.

"You are of House Baratheon."

"Stannis Baratheon." He stepped slightly forward.

"The usurper's brother."

"The Mad King's Daughter."

* * *

From then on they formed a shaky alliance, she dreamed of when her other dragons were massacred. Ser Barristan called her away, leading her back to her chambers close to the Wall. She turned away, but looked back through her silver hair. My children. She attempted to run back, was it all worth it? Was having an alliance with Stannis truly would make her happy? The old man pulled hard at her waist and pulled her away. She retched as his old, but able hands pressed hard into her stomach. _How can I leave my children?_

She spent the night, looking into the dark skies; sometimes glimpsing and seeing Drogon's expansive wings. She listened to the conversations of the people that passed. "Well one of them are done, after a dozen deaths." Which dragon, she thought. They had answered her. Viserion. She had hoped that even though he was named for her brother Viserys, he would do what her brother could not. _Goodbye, my brother. My child. _Later came the screams of Rhaegal. She melted into the dust, snow, and dirt that flew through the hair. She awoke.

* * *

Stannis sat in his chambers, looking out of the open windows of King's Landing. It was odd to have this much sunlight. He had always kept to the darkly mythical places at Dragonstone. They said that Dragonstone was cursed and always had he had moved himself and his forces to the Wall, namely Castle Black. It was not much of a change. This was. The slim curtains made the room brighter and it reflected off the light stones that decorated the walls and floor.

"Davos," he said as his most loyal servant came to see him as he often did in the mornings.

"My king," he said and bowed.

Stannis sat silent for a minute. He had a lot in his mind. _How to move forward? How to deal with the Targaryen girl?_

"What do you think of the Lady Targaryen?"

"She seems kind. She talks to me in the garden."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing much. Usually she spends time with Shireen."

Stannis slammed his hand hard on the table, "But what does she want? She may talk of only wanting home, but she's knows how to play the game."

"So do you, I wouldn't worry. She sacrificed two of her dragons for you."

_For an alliance, not for me. For the crown, not so I could be king._

"Am I interrupting?" Daenerys Targaryen entered the room in a fail swoop. She seemed to come out of nowhere, but when she came her force was known. Like a dragon landing on the ground, the atmosphere seemed to change.

"No, my lady," Davos rose and Stannis sat still.

"This won't take long. I know we haven't talked about Melisandre's death a lot, ser, but I was only wondering if I could take Asha Greyjoy into my service."

"No," Stannis said powerfully. "She is my captive. She harmed the Starks. If I let her escape to your service, the Northmen would be unhappy."

"I don't care about the Northmen. Asha Greyjoy saved my life. What does it matter if she's in your hands or mine?"

"Lady Targaryen." Stannis crossed the room over to his. She couldn't lie that her heart beat faster out of fear when she saw him. She reminded herself she was a dragon. A stag did nothing to her, only annoyed her with his poking and prodding.

"Lord Stannis," she said and saw the slight she delivered affect his face, like a scar.

"I take promises and alliances seriously. If I let Asha Greyjoy go, there will be rebellion. If there is rebellion, we're dead."

"Fine, ser. I see that you will not change your mind. But you are wrong, if there is a rebellion, you are dead."

Dany delivered and walked out.

* * *

They were always telling her to be strong, something that she believed. Daenerys Targaryen had the fire of the dragon inside of her. She sat on her throne no longer guessing herself. She knew it wasn't the throne that she had dreamed of and Stannis Baratheon was not the lord husband she had dreamed, but she had made it. She couldn't pretend the fight was over (this morning proved that), or completely swallow the fact that she was unsure of everything. Viserys had always told her that Seven Kingdoms were waiting for him. When she thought her brother was the ruler of the world, she believed; now she did not. _A lie made by a king._

Stannis Baratheon sat beside her harder and colder than ice. She thought he was carved by the same material that decorate the Iron Throne. Though they were not married, they still held court together until the arrangements were made. _I bet he couldn't even feel the jagged points if he tried. He was meant to sit there._

She looked at him. She had loved dangerous men for most of her life, men that she was fearful of. She remembered when she first looked into Drogo's eyes. There was nothing full of love in them and she didn't want to be his queen. She felt the same now. She chanced a smile at Stannis, but it was not to be. She remembered what Ser Barristan said to her, "Stannis has never learned to smile." She thought this impossible at the time, but now she could believe it.

He looked at her as a means to an end, a tool to his power. She wasn't surprised but found herself longing for even Jorah. No, she could never love him and he could never love her. It didn't take away from the fact that she longed for his easy smiles and his admiring gaze.

"My lady," she heard Stannis say roughly. _He makes sweet words sound harsh._

"Yes?" Daenerys said absentmindedly.

"I think we played king and queen long enough, the people are satisfied for now. Next time, you might speak up." It was no matter, holding court was always her least favorite part of being queen.

"Of course, my king," she said walking back to her chambers.

* * *

Asha was waiting for her there. "Oh Asha," Dany said as she entered the room, "I didn't see you there."

Asha shrugged it off. "My lady, I've received word that Ser Jorah is coming with Tyrion Lannister."

She laughed. "Tyrion Lannister? He won't live long once they arrive. "Where did they find him?"

"Ser Jorah found him in the free cities."

"He was better off there." _My sweet, foolish bear._

"Asha, would you stay a moment?"

"I talked to Stannis about releasing you to me, officially."

"And?"

"He seems to believe that the Greyjoys would rebel if they found you had switched to my service."

"As long as I am out of the way, they wouldn't care either way."

Dany smiled to herself, S_he was a dragon not a cowering, unsure girl._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for being patient! Taken awhile to update because of moving and securing wifi (stealing it as we speak). This chapter I tried to take a stab more into Stannis' mind. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Stannis cut into his meat at supper. He watched as the blood and grease drained out in some sort of sick enjoyment and left what remained. It reminded him of his own blade, when cleared of the blood and guts of his enemies: it was beautiful and delicious. Daenerys had requested to join him. Even though the nights in King's Landing had been few, it was still very odd. They hadn't dined together once, only when they were back on the Wall. His company for dinner was always the same: He supped with Davos and Shireen, planning the next step of his reign. Daenerys and Stannis still behaved like enemies, or at the very least two war commanders on the same side but fighting their own war. Relaxation was still a foreign concept that Stannis did not understand and did not plan on enjoying any time soon. Relaxation allowed enemies to build and he wasn't going to be beaten—not now. There was plenty to do, no matter how often Shireen teased him; there were changes to be made to his court, alliances to form, enemies to satisfy, and a wedding to plan. He was less than excited for the last thing on his list. He knew it had be done and quickly- if he was to be taken serious as King. Shireen enjoyed planning the details of it all and he liked it that way.

He could not help but think of his last wedding and his last marriage. Given that, he was just as excited about this wedding as he should be. He had married Selyse Florent. She was not particularly good looking; many of the daughters of the great houses of Westeros were married or promised to sons from other Great Houses. It was not that his wife did not serve a purpose politically. Robert was thrilled when he heard who Stannis had chosen to take as a wife. "It'll teach the Tyrells to side with the Targaryens!" It was a slight to them and checked their power in Highgarden. The wedding was pleasant enough; he was even looking forward to married life. Though there was never any love, he enjoyed the politics of it all and any benefits it would bring him. At the end of the night, with a few glasses in his belly, he had done his duty and got into bed with his newly cloaked wife. Even in his slightly intoxicated state, he could never understand why men lost their minds, killed each other, or went to war, over a place to put their cocks. It seemed a mechanical task to him, everything he did seemed mechanical to an extent: he had loved, hoped, and showed more compassion once, but everytime it seemed that Robert shit on him. _I was to be a war hero, I did everything right, but he slighted me even that._ He was not surprised to find after the fact that Robert had cursed his marriage as well: Robert took and deflowered Delena Florent in his marriage bed. Weddings held no joy for him. _They are only another embarassment. This time will be no different. _Daenerys was the beauty of the seven kingdoms that was true, but it was too late to think of capturing love—it was all just a political affair. _She will never love me and I don't care to love her._

"Good evening, my king," Daenerys carried herself into the room, wearing the same stern look that her family of conquerors wore. _She might be one _yet. She wore a light blue dress made mesh material that exposed her porcelain skin, and nearly every part of her. Though her most private parts were covered from Stannis's eyes, by strategically placed fabric. She still wore the fashions from a distant land, far more revealing than what he was used to. She sat down at the other head of the table, smelling her wine before taking a sip. _She still does not trust me. _They enjoyed their meal talking about Shireen and the impending arrival of Lannister. At least, they agreed on that score. Stannis noticed that she came with a purpose and she definitely was not going to be defeated. He was proven a few minutes later when she began to speak.

"I've talked to Asha Greyjoy about what you said before."

"And?"

"She believes that they wouldn't care either way whose hostage she is."

Stannis cleared his throat. "I see, why does she believe that?"

"Her family married her off, back on the Iron Islands before she could gather people to support her for their queen. They wouldn't care now—she's out of the way.

"I see, and of the Greyjoy's rebellion?"

"They are weak. You made sure of that. They value Asha's life little. They only rebel when they know they can win. They wouldn't attack King's Landing now, especially with the strength of your rule."

_Clever girl. She knows how to play this game. _Stannis thought silently. He thought she was right, but steel did not like to bend.

"Either way, she is not far from your hands. Ours are soon to be connected." Dany smiled shyly.

_There it was again. She knows how to flatter, as all women do, but only few master. She plants an idea to make me believe it is mine—it is hers. Her sly smile gives her away, she has the power. She plants it in my mind, then it flies to her._

"I suppose you are you right. Asha Greyjoy may be your hostage, servant, whatever you wish to do with her."

"Thank you, ser." Daenerys took a sip of wine and refilled her cup. "You do value women too much.

Stannis met her violet eyes. "I don't value them enough."

Daenerys smiled and they clinked their glasses, sharing a round of wine before she left him traveling to another world. The more he saw of the Dragon Queen, the more he wondered about her. She was more than what she seemed, more than a promise; she had real skill. _The Targaryen girl has a political mind. There is a conqueror in her yet. _He went back to his work, but found his mind drifting back to thoughts of Daenerys. He stabbed another piece of meeting, leaving the fat and grease on, everything that seemed unnecessary-just to see how it tastes.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since Daenerys had heard that Ser Jorah was bringing Tyrion Lannister to King's Landing. She wished they would just hurry up about it. She had a hatred for the Lannisters that would not be fed until all of them are dead. She had heard rumours that Jaime Lannister was still lurking around, away from King's Landing, of course. _We will get him through his brother's screams. _She smiled at the thought. "Oh Asha, you are hopeless. Daenerys said as her companion moved her large hands through her silver hair. Dany pulled them away.

"I tried, my lady. I wasn't raised to be a Queen's handmaiden. I was raised to be a queen."

Daenerys turned to face her. She had spoken too quickly, too severe. Daenerys knew what it was like to be little more than a prisoner. "And you will be." She gave a small smile. She dismissed Asha to go to town and search for a handmaiden, fit for dressing, bathing, and arranging her hair. At this point in time, she wished she had the company of some of her Dothraki handmaidens, or Missandei. She was glad to be in Westeros, but there was still a call for the past. Dany felt so out of place here. When she held court with Stannis, the people in rags snickered at her clothes and even the way she spoke—as to say you are not a queen.

There was a fast knock at the door. "Daenerys!" It could only be one.

"Come in, Shireen." Dany smiled.

Shireen, although pratically a grown woman, treated Daenerys as her friend and future mother. They had been planning what to wear for her wedding. Truly, Shireen had arranged more than was needed. She worked with the gardener to choose flowers to decorate the Great Hall; she wanted to make sure everything was beautiful. Dany felt that the gowns that she had known were not fine enough for a wedding and that she should at least compel herself to look like a Westerosi bride. She just didn't know what to wear. All of the colours that were considered fine and fair did not fit her complexion and clashed with her hair.

"This is hopeless." she said as she put on a light pink gown and turned to Shireen.

"You look fine...but it does clash."

"Gold, pink, green, none of this is working."

"Why don't you wear the colors of your house?" She heard Stannis' voice say as he entered the room.

"We already tried red, daddy," Shireen said matter of factly.

"What about black with red accents? Did you try that?" Shireen sighed.

"Will you excuse us Shireen?"

"Why don't you go share your new idea with Madame?"

"Yes!" Shireen said excitedly. Stannis always had to make some excuse to call his daughter away from the Queen.

Daenerys smiled as they were finally left alone, "I had no idea you knew so much about dresses."

Stannis laughed. _They said he didn't laugh. _"Tyrion Lannister has been found by our patrol."

"Where is he?" Daenerys turned, looking away from the mirror and stopped fussing with her hair.

"He's in the cells, with Jorah Mormont."

"I see." It had been years since she had seen Ser Jorah. Though she found herself longing for his company since she'd been in King's Landing, now that he was here she didn't know what to think of him.

"Ser Barristan told me of your history together."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. I thought it kind to come to you and ask you what to do with him."

"I heard that you were never kind."

"I suppose I'm not, maybe I've grown kinder recently." He studied Daenerys's face.

"You loved him once."

"I did, but he loved me more than it was proper. He called me to forgive him, when he didn't deserve it. I don't suppose I have."

Stannis coughed awkwardly. Things had gotten much too personal for his taste, though he took a small pleasure in it. "I say we hang them both."

"Yes." Daenerys said sadly.

"Of course, tomorrow. You have till tomorrow to decide if you will execute him."

Stannis left her.

"They say he's not kind." Daenerys told Asha after dinner.

"He may be softening for you."

Dany scoffed. "I wouldn't say that."

"He at least values your opinion."

"Leave me, Asha."

Asha had turned into a good friend, but this was a decision that she needed to make herself. She traveled down where they kept, Drogon. She often came in here, usually late at night. _She was a dragon. _Sometimes she was tempted to free him, but then what? It made her sad to see him shackled. _We are both in chains, in a way. _Ser Jorah was her weakness, especially of late. All she thought of lately how nice it would be to have him around- to admire and love her. Would it be so nice outside of her head? How would he act with her lord husband? She could take no chances. She looked into Drogon's eyes. _A dragon cannot be loved._ She had made a decision. She would take Jorah home.

"Oh this is much better." Dany said checking her hair in the mirror. Asha had made a good choice in handmaiden. She had asked for her to do the style of Southern lady's hair. She wanted to look like a true queen today as she heard her enemies scream.

Stannis waited for her before the fact. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have. We will execute them both."

Stannis looked very well today. It was their first public appearance as King and Queen. He did take politics very seriously. He was dead in a seaweed green cloak, with dark pants and Davos handed him his crown as they headed out.

Daenerys first saw the people of her city and smiled. A public execution always brought love, excitement, and devotion in people. She took her seat next to Stannis, as he let her arm go. It was not long until he was standing and declaring Tyrion and Jorah enemies of the crown. Dany stole a look at Jorah, he looked her with pleading eyes; she looked away. History aside, how could he consider Tyrion a friend? Tyrion was first. His body and head were position and the executioner was bracing himself to swing. He tried to say something, but his clever words could no longer save him. The people cheered. Daenerys looked away as Jorah was prepared to be killed; Stannis studied her for a minute before turning and listing his crimes. She let her eyes look, as the blade cut his neck clean. He was gone.

Stannis had asked Daenerys to join him for supper. She had found Jorah's death to be harder than she thought it would be. She couldn't get his eyes out of his mind.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Daenerys said and Stannis rose.

"The food held."

"Before we sit down, I wanted to say thank you—for letting me make a decision about Jorah."

"He harmed you, you should pass the sentence."

Daenerys smiled. "Yes."

Stannis pulled out her chair, close to him. She curtsied to him, before sitting down. Surprised for a minute, he bowed. They shared a smile. _If steel can bend, maybe a dragon can love._


	5. Chapter 5

Stannis could not stop looking at Daenerys. It was only a few moments ago that they had said the words to gods that neither of them kept. She, for all he knew, kept no gods—though she desperately tried to model her beliefs after her family. For himself, he had no respect for religion, only if it served him. But they had vowed to love each other till the end of days, and it had to mean something. If not love, it was at least a partnership that Stannis felt growing by the day. Although Shireen had been dragging his feet to this wedding, he had to admit that she had made the Great Hall as beautiful as he'd ever seen it. For a place filled with political intrigue and the scum of people at times, it had been transformed. The room was still dark, though lit with white candles; hanging from almost every place flowers could be hanged, were roses of every color. Though he promised himself, weddings were a dark part of his past and brought him no excitement, he had to admit that he was more happy than he thought he would be on this night. Last wedding, he had been wed to a woman who he never loved; Stannis did not love Daenerys—if he had any feelings for her other than growing respect, he would not admit it to himself, but at least he knew her. Not only that, but on this occasion he was King of all of Westeros and was not given it, he earned it.

Shireen sat on Daenerys' lap thrilled with her new mother, though not forgotteing her old one. It was a bit unfair though: considering Dany was a Targaryen, and was always considered a marvel in the young girl's eyes who studied the Targaryens in her bleak childhood.

Shireen turned to her father. "Daddy, did you see her dress?"

They had ended up going with his choice.

"Of course he did, Shireen. Don't be silly." Daenerys said softly and grabbed her nose lightly, she smiled at Stannis. "As if you're father would admit that it was beautiful. He's just learned to value my opinion, not thinking me a traitor. Shall we dance then?" she asked Shireen, eager to step away from the awkwardness arising between the three of them.

Shireen got up excitedly and followed Dany to the dance floor. Stannis sipped his wine quickly and a servant filled his glass again. He couldn't help looking at Daenerys now. She had taken his advice and worn the black dress with red accents. It was dark as night with panels of red, starting from her waist and stopping at her toes. The top was cut in a V and had cut out black slaeeves. The dress hugged her body closely—as everything did. Her hair was braided in the style of the South. _The dragon is hiding under there. _Her violet eyes brought out the color of the dress almost violently, showing her Targaryen roots to him and everyone in the room. He heard people whisper that she would be nothing but death and destruction to the seven kingdoms, but that only made Stannis looked at pride at his wife all the more. _They should fear us._ It had been several months since he had met Daenerys. He had hoped to get rid of her. He saw her as nothing but an enemy who couldn't be trusted. He didn't even see her as a person who deserved the Iron Throne as much as him. But she had proven herself to be worth of his trust and a woman who possessed a fine political mind. This relationship, whatever it was, was just beginning to form but he felt warmer towards her than he had previous nights. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't feel as his life was so bleak and that he needed to suffer at least just for the night. He had always studied her character, had studied her every move, wondering what she was up to. But tonight she had made the movement that had made him King, there was nothing to worry about. Stannis was not stupid enough to believe there wouldn't be betrayals, but he was grateful enough to her for the night to forget about them. She had made him a legitimate ruler, Shireen was his heir, and she was a Queen that he was beginning to feel gladder and gladder to sit beside.

Everything seemed happy tonight. Stannis was not feeling like himself. He was the scorned prince turned king—a king now having everything he wanted was not willing to believe that there was more pain to come. A king so kept in the darkness, who wanted to step into the light and wanting to reclaim that light as his own. All the things he believed and all his innocence shrouded from view now came out. Daenerys came quickly and fell into her chair beside Stannis. She sighed and breathed heavily, sipping down her wine. She was also in high spirits. She had left Shireen to dance with a young man that Stannis was watching closely. She kissed Stannis on the cheek (a move she would have never made months ago, or even sober), which made him turn.

"Husband, she will be fine. Why don't you dance with your queen?"

"I don't dance."

"You've had to."

"I don't like to."

"Have you been enjoying your wine and food?"

"I have."

"Then the least I can do is enjoy food and wine with you.

They spent their time working on several bottles of wine and making fun of everyone in the room. The night was coming to a close, but thankfully people's appetite for wine and entertainment wasn't. Stannis hoped to slip out of the room unannouced, he and Daenerys walked out with their arms hooked together—leaning on each other for balance. "Enjoy the feast!" Daenerys called.

"And the same to you, my Queen," several called and drew a roar of laughter from the room. Dany and Stannis could only laugh as they stole upstairs. "Let me walk you to your room, Lady Targaryen."

Dany laughed, "I think you can call me Daenerys now and I'll walk you." She could notice that Stannis was a quite more drunk than she was. Up a small flight of stairs, they arrived. Stannis could not say goodbye to her so easily. He had everything he wanted, a proper king and he wanted to build a night that was similar to fairy tales that he had long given up on, but now he resumed believing in because he felt they were not so far away. "I have everything I want. And it's partly thanks to you. In the cold winter, I never thought I would have such a night to warm me.

"You are King now."

"I am and you are the queen, you have a mind I wish I had and a beauty to charm-"

Stannis leaned in feverishly and kissed her, pushing her against the cement wall behind them and then letting go gently.

"I thought you would never admit that. You are not the cold prince they told me about."

"No, I am something new. Something I always wanted to be. Blame it on weddings, or alcohol, no wonder my brothers were fools."

Stannis opened the door and allowed Dany inside. He wanted to believe that he was not that cold prince he had to become throughout life. There was no Robert to shit on him and no Renly to outcharm him. He could be who he always was. Stannis peeled off Daenerys' dress like a dragon's skin, it seemed to say, "I'm unprotected and here before you." She indeed looked like a girl before him, nothing but his desire to seal his happy ever after called him closer to her. She, far less drunk than he, had played this game before and only wished to strengthen the bond between them because she was a man that she did respect. _He feels like he's earned his happy ending that he's not the scared little boy he once was, but I know that I will always have to work within it. Happiness and strength can be taken away. An egg has to hatched. A Queen has to be made. It is not the end._


	6. Steel Rebuilds

Daenerys woke the next morning, so it had happened. She looked to her side and saw Stannis sleeping soundly—after how much he drank last night, she wasn't surprised. Hopefully she could escape the room without waking him. She felt for her underclothes and found them at the foot of the bed on top of strewn blankets. She got up quiety and found her dress on the floor. She had almost made it to the door when she heard him call to her, "Daenerys?"

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"Bring Davos to see me. I know he walks around here early in the morning."

"Okay," she said quickly and exited the room. Sure enough as she was walking back, she happened upon Davos.

"Good morning, Ser Davos."

"Good Morning, my queen." He added a smile.

"Thank you. The king expects you in his chambers now."

"I will go right away. I hope you enjoy your night?"

"It was...enjoyable." Dany smiled and blushed only a little. Davos bowed and left, while she walked back to her room. Asha was sitting there, waiting, sitting in a chair—with her foot propped on the table. "You've got some explaining to do."

Dany sighed and began.

X

Stannis told Davos everything. Davos knew that he wasn't the kind to bring up sexual conquests as some men did in conversation. There must be something deeper than he let on.

"I think I was foolish."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have shared a bed with her."

"Perhaps not...yet. But do you remember what happened when you didn't share a bed with your last wife?"

"I remember." Stannis didn't need a reminder. It was miserable for everyone.

"The Queen seems eager to please you and she cares for Shireen."

"Yes but I was too eager to please myself, Davos. She can be my ally, but never my lover."

"She is your queen."

"And what do queens do to the kings they claim to love?"

The words hung in the air, with both men knowing the answer. Robert was a foolish idiot, but his queen had been smart. In a cloud of daylignt, all of hopes that he entertained the night before were forgotten. _Fantasy kills kings. I will stay sharp. _

_X_

Daenerys had set up her chamber, it was a family dinner of sorts. They had never eaten in the chamber before. She made sure there was food that Shireen and Stannis would favor and had spent the day getting a vase of flowers from the garden and getting proper arrangements. Shireen, Davos, and Stannis would be there to join Asha. Asha stood in place of Ser Barristan, who had been feeling weak earlier. It would only be a matter of time before he passed on, she knew. _How small is the amount of people I really trust._ Stannis entered with Davos behind him and Shireen followed in behind them.

"My queen." Davos bowed and Shireen followed. Stannis only nodded.

"Please come in and sit. Everything's ready. The servant poured wine and food was the only thing that broke the awkwardness in the room. It was like everybody knew, but was afraid to say. Shireen was acting weird. She, who was always so loving towards Dany, wouldn't even look at her. When she did, she would only smile and respond courteously. Davos always gave her smiles. _He is always kind, no matter what him and the king hatch in private._ What hurt her most is that Stannis wouldn't even look at her. She would smile, trying to establish contact between them. He would only look away and ask Asha questions about the Iron Islands. She hadn't noticed that he would sneak a glance at her whenever her attention was turned elsewhere; though he fought every urge as it came, he couldn't pull himself away from was over quickly, with everyone eager to leave. Dany graciously bid everyone a goodnight at her door. "Stannis, can you stay a moment?" Stannis nodded at her and Asha left to give them privacy, closing the door behind her.

Dany crossed her arms and stood a comfortable distance away from him. "Why won't you look at me?"

He sighed. "It was a mistake, Daenerys." He crossed to the table and fiddled with a glass."

"Oh?"

He turned around and grabbed her arm. "It's not your fault. We both had much to drink."

"Don't touch me," she said forcibly taking his hand off her. There was a pause. "Don't think I'm in love with you. Don't treat me as a woman scorned."

Stannis nodded.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

A moment went by and there was no answer.

"Fine. Go sharpen your steel. See what army you can raise against your heart and against me. Go now!" she yelled, letting her temper get the best of her.

X

Stannis left and Asha followed in. "Oh Asha," she said. She hadn't allowed herself to cry for months and she knew that Asha might be shocked, but she only followed Dany over to the bed. She sat on the edge while she forced Dany's head onto her lap. She ran her fingers through her silver hair, trying to calm and stop her tears.

"How are you so strong?"

"My mother taught me."

"I've never had a mother, maybe I would have been better off."

"You are strong." Asha said and lifted her up to face her. Dany sat cross-legged and looked at Asha. Something in her glance made her believe every word her companion said. She couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She looked down. "He doesn't know how much it hurts. How weak I get when he pretends to be strong."

"Show him who you really are."

Dany's tears stopped as Asha's strong hands pushed a strand of hair from her face. She took Asha's hands after they had fallen from her face. "He has steel, let him feel my fire." Asha smiled and Daenerys could only return it.


	7. A Dragon Wild

Daenerys woke the next morning, more inflamed then she was the night before. She didn't even want to rise from bed. She sat up in bed for several minutes, rubbing her eyes and scanning the room. Asha was nowhere to be seen. She hoped she hadn't made her too uncomfortable, but was eager to talk to her again. Asha was always moving, like she had once. She did not ache for those day. It had been her life for so long - all she wanted was to rest. But still even in these castle walls, she did not feel at peace or at home. She might as well give up that dream, just as Stannis had. She remembered their wedding night. He was babbling on about believing in hope and dreams again. It was the most she had heard him talk. She knew he would never talk to freely to her again. He said something about fairy tales and about Dany being his princess. _His Princess? His Queen? _She didn't want that; and even if things were different, even if he did love and respect her, this was not what she wanted. Being a man's queen would never get her far without her own independence.

She remembered being wed to Khal Drogo. "I don't want to be his queen," she had told her brother Viserys. But of course, she had been. She was nothing but a slave, bought and sold for an army. Things weren't so different. He came to love her, but Stannis never would. She knew that deep down. The difference was, of course, she was queen here in her own right even if she was snickered at in the streets. She wouldn't waste her time getting her power through him. All he had given her was a title and she had given him enough. _I am Queen._

Stannis walked out of the council room, rubbing his head. Daenerys had not been there yet again. It was a few days now. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her since the argument they had gotten into after dinner that night. He had maybe seen the back of her in passing. He understood, but it was easier this way. He didn't need love, he needed to rule. He thought Daenerys would respect the same and perform her queenly duties.

"Father!" Shireen yelled loudly as he got into the room. It had been a long day at council and he longed for peace and quiet. This was not something that was going to happen with Shireen joining him for dinner.

"I've got your meal all ready. How was council?"

"It was good. Long but good." He poured himself a tall glass of wine.

He noticed Davos next to him, "Have you seen Daenerys, Davos?"

"I think I saw her leave the castle earlier with Asha."

"Hmm. I wonder what that is about. Shireen- why don't you go ask Daenerys to join us for dinner?"

"I don't feel like it."

Stannis rolled his eyes, "Davos, would you go ask the Queen to join us?"

Davos bowed quickly and went.

Daenerys sat with Daenerys at the table, drinking wine. Asha was telling her stories from her childhood before she had ended up shipwrecked here. There was a knock at the door. Asha rose to get it. Daenerys stopped her. "I'll get it." Dany composed herself before answering the door. If it was Stannis, she didn't want to hear from him just - yet but she would act as cold as he did if she had to.

"Davos."

"My Queen. Stannis asks you to dinner in his chambers."

"I will dine here with Asha tonight."

"It is the King's order, my lady."

"And this is my answer."

Davos, the ever-loyal servant, had to get the Queen to come someway. "Shireen asks you to come."

"She did?"

"Yes, she misses you very much."

It had hurt more than words when Shireen had ignored her at dinner, then again this whole week. She felt like she had lost her only friend and the only daughter she might ever know. She thought Shireen would be thrilled now that Dany was officially her mom, but as she had learned the last few days, things did not turn out how you thought they would.

"I will come."

Halfway to Stannis' chambers, Davos went for a small detour. He said that he would be there in a few moments and that Daenerys should continue on. She did and stood outside of the door. She was only going to calm herself, but then she heard that Shireen and her father were talking about her.

"Why don't you like Daenerys anymore?"

"I went into town. The day after the wedding. I heard what you did with her."

Stannis coughed awkwardly. He certainly didn't want to talk about this with her. "It's natural."

"I heard some other things."

"What are they saying?"

"There must be a servant that you can't trust. He was speaking of all you told her. Things you've never told me about. How could you?"

Stannis had nothing to say.

"I asked them about the Queen. They say she's going to get on her dragon and burn us all to death. You love her?"

"No." Stannis said.

"You have loved her more than you have ever loved me. I was fine when I knew you didn't love much, but now, I hate you! I hate her!"

Daenerys held back tears. She raced back to her room and didn't care that Davos was asking her what was wrong as he was coming back.

"She hates me." Daenerys gave out great heaving sobs as she told Asha what had happened.

"She doesn't hate you. I've seen how that girl dotes on you. She's jealous. It will pass. She's a teenager."

Daenerys rubbed her eyes. She was hurt; she was pass the point of caring anymore. "I have nothing to lose now."

Asha looked at her nervously as she got up and poured a tall glass of wine. "Will you drink with me?"

"Of course."

"So I've been thinking, my first duty as Queen, I would like to free you and send you back home. I know it's what you want."

"How will you convince the King?"

"We're not going to tell the King. It will take maybe a few weeks, but I will get you out of here. He messes with my plans, then I will mess with a treaty that he cares about."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asha took a sip of her wine.

"I'm sure. I must show him who I am, right? This is only the beginning." Daenerys clinked her glass with Asha. If she had been inflamed this morning, she was beginning to spout fire starting tonight.

* * *

Note: Thanks for all the new follows of my story these last few days/weeks! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
